War Hymn
by XxPenguinSoldierxX
Summary: *Humanized one shot* Why do we keep on living if there's nothing left…if everyone's gone, and the war you're in was a lost cause…then what's left to live for? But when hope does come in the simplest of forms, is it still too late to keep on living, or do we just simply go down the way they came, in gunfire and flames. *Warning, blood and some mild language.*


**Hi Everyone! :D **

**So if anyone's been reading 'Rico's Story' I said I was going on vacation for a few weeks...yea, not anymore. ._.**

**But anyway, I _strongly_ suggest listening to the song "Epilogue (Relief)" by Apocalyptica while reading this. I tried to write in sink with the song, but it may be off, depending on how fast you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM**

* * *

The resemblance that was once something great draped over the burnt rubble of the remains of a stone building, I watched in agonized grief as patches of cloth fell away. They sank in puddles of surrounding grimy water; blood trickled from my mouth as I choked out a hoarse cry.

Particles of red, white, and blue specked the surrounding ground, I let out a small moan as yet more blood spilled from my cracked lips.

My hands were shaking violently as I rose to my knees, they buckled immediately and once more I fell. Stifling a scream in my own blood I breathed profoundly and snarled "Get up. Get up. _GET UP!_" to feel the own roughness of my voice, to make sure I still _had_ a voice.

I placed a hand beneath my bullet ridden body once more and forcibly put a leg in front of me. Dizziness lashed unexpectedly and I nearly cried out from the excruciating amount of pain…but I held my focus…on one thing. The one part of me that I'd always held close to. The _thing _that was still keeping me alive.

…The remnants of a singed flag that had once held so much meaning to my life.

I had to survive, and damn it I was not going to give in to pain.

I was not giving in to the death that edged my view and wished to sweep me away with it in the coming breeze.

The grim reaper was not going to claim my soul today.

_Hell no_.

Sweat and blood gushed in noxious pools at my feet. A tattered and frayed uniform barely clung to my weakened body as another leg suddenly was beneath my body and I was standing. Clenching my hands into tight fists I stumbled forward, seeing what hell was before my eyes.

Ash, blood and decay basked in the light of a once calm and plausibly simple afternoon.

All had turned into one chaotic bloodbath as the suns light reflected off a decimated city.

No noise, not anymore.

I was just barely able to make it to the flag that had burned mostly away, only a small piece remained of my beliefs.

The bottom of my lip trembled and with a grayed, dirt incrusted hand I reached out and took the delicate fragments within my hand.

I cried from the pain, the pain of it all.

The simple hurt of knowing there's no future, right down to the tormenting agony of each crimson induced breath I took, I cried.

Tears washed away my grim and bloodied face. War still rang in my ears, the slaughter still continued around me, even though not a soul remained.

I was only dimly aware of the piece of building I'd been leaning on for support, nor when three pale figures approached from behind my kneeled and cracked body.

My hands remained on the gritty stone as scarlet blood and sweat mingled with sodden tears, dripping off my face and collecting at my feet.

A hand rested on either shoulder, and a much smaller, faint hand grasped my own.

Exhausted, wary eyes rested on the bloodied, torn faces of the ones I'd thought were dead.

To my left Kowalski rasped weakly "We're here for you Skipper."

He gripped my shoulder and his machine gun ever tighter.

In a cloud of grey dust they were approaching, pin-pointing my exact location.

To my right Rico clung to my shoulder, an eye missing, the other blazing with a fierce determination to either 'live free or die hard', words he took to heart. He twisted his head away and spat into the dirt before nodding his head, breath ragged, but still giving me his undying loyalty.

"Till the end."

Following the innocent voice, I looked solemnly to the small, near invisible hand that held my own. To gaze into Privates crystal blue eyes…I knew.

He was ready.

My head swerved to Rico, who was re-loading his last rounds.

He was ready.

Then to Kowalski, whose gaze had shifted ahead, to the hundreds coming.

He was ready.

I lifted myself and grasped Privates hand in my own and squeezed it lovingly.

"Till the end." I repeated softly, the one I'd always called my son closed his eyes and let the sadness fall down his soft cheeks. My free hand, the one holding the piece of flag, grasped my revolver and held it out to the approaching hundreds.

I was then ready, through the essence of crimson valor, to join my fellow brothers of war and perish.

For their freedom.

**A/N: So I honestly don't no how I did with this...**

**I hope the song wasn't a bad choice to make, but I wanted to experiment a little and see what happened. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it, but plz no trollish flames. :)**


End file.
